Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing system and a video processing method, and more particularly, to a video processing system for displaying videos (or images) captured by a plurality of cameras under various output conditions, and a video processing method.
Related Art
A monitoring system refers to a system of storing videos, captured by a plurality of video providing units (e.g., IP cameras) installed to be spaced apart from one another at different locations, in a recording device, and outputting the captured videos to a display device, thus performing monitoring with small human power beyond temporal, spatial restrictions.
A user of the monitoring system views respective videos captured by the plurality of video providing units through one or a plurality of display devices, and in order to effectively control and utilize such a monitoring system, it is required to effectively display videos provided from the plurality of video providing units in the display devices.
A related art monitoring system includes a video providing unit, a server, and a display device. The video providing unit serves to capture a video, compress the captured video, and provide the compressed video to the server. In general, a plurality of video providing units are provided. The server receives a video stream from the video providing unit, processes the received video stream, and provides the processed video stream to the display device. The plurality of video providing units and the server are connected via a network.
However, in the related art monitoring system, the increase in the amount of video providing units causes a problem. Namely, although the video providing units capture a video with high resolution at a high frame rate, it is difficult for the video providing units to transmit the video to the server. The reason is because, when traffic is increased due to the increase in the amount of video providing units, a transmission bandwidth of a network is limited.
Also, although videos can be transmitted between the plurality of video providing units and the servers via the network, processing capability of the server is at issue. In order for the server to provide video information to the display device, videos should undergo a decoding/resizing/rendering process, but in this case, if an excessive amount of videos are provided, it may exceed a limitation of a central processing unit (CPU).
Thus, in the related art monitoring system, the increase in the amount of video providing units makes it difficult for the display device to display videos with high resolution at a high frame rate provided by the video providing units.
Also, when output conditions of video displayed on the display device are changed, for example, when a user wants to change output conditions of video, through zoom-in, zoom-out, panning, or the like, video under the changed output conditions cannot be processed in real time without sacrificing resolution/frame rate.